Perpetual Love
by Solstace0990
Summary: What would happen if Tobey vanished without a trace? Would Wordgirl finally have the nerve to admit she loves him?
1. The Promise

OK, I know I should be working on another fanfiction (considering I've only posted the intro and a very minuscule chunk of the first chapter), but this idea just came to me and I had to write it down. Then I asked a friend if I should post it and she said yes, so... here I am, posting this new Wordgirl fanfic. If you had started reading my other story, please don't be mad at me for posting this one. If you were reading my other story, I haven't given up! I will continue to post that story and this one at the same time, I hope so. So here goes, my second story. Of course, constructive criticism is very welcome and please review and enjoy. =) (A/N: This whole story is written from Tobey's point of view. And it is not TobeyxOC (they are only friends!) it is the WordgirlxTobey pairing. The more supernatural part, in the sort of heaven, is kinda Lovely Bones inspired.) PS: If my grammar and paragraphs are all off, I'm sorry.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter I: The Promise

_"The day that I died, the city must have cried out in pure pleasure. Well, I wouldn't know, as soon as I'd hit contact with the cold other world, I'd blocked everything out. Yet I could still imagine my mother's surprised cry, the collective gasp of the citizens as Wordgirl stared blankly at the portal. Well in fact, I hadn't truly died, I wasn't really gone that far- my spirit had just left contact wit my body. I didn't really die, my heart hadn't stopped beating, it was really only stolen by someone else..."_

My story begins on February 12, 2010. I awoke with a heavy weight in my chest. Today was the day, the day of the year I dreaded the most. Valentines Day. Well, not technically Valentines Day, but two days before. How idiotic, a genius such as myself would have totally exterminated the hideous holiday. Love? Why bother trying when the one you loved didn't even give you a second glance? Lethargically, I lurched to the restroom and commenced my daily routine. "How I loathe this day", I chanted. "How I loathe this day..." After having been changed and ready, my mother called me downstairs. "Theodore, love! Come down for school!" Ugh, school. I hadn't prepared for the onslaught of the prepubescent hormones or the joyous card transmissions. As usual, I knew I wouldn't receive anything. In a flash of memory, I remembered the only Valentines Day Id ever truly enjoyed...

_Father stands in the front of the table and smiles gently. I stand in awe with mother, bright stars in our eyes._ _He'd made us breakfast. There, placed on the table is every single one of our favorite foods._ _I cant believe it, he must have woken up at 3 in the morning to do all this. He must really love us... After having had my fill, Mother grins widely and picks me up in her warm arms, just as if I were a younger child again. We all tumble together on the sofa, full and happy. I was so loved, so loving, so... happy. My parents were so in love, their eyes taking their fill of each other's smiles..._

"Theodore!", Mother snapped.

"Yes Mother?" She shifted from the happy woman in my memory to the woman with tears and pain etched in her features.

"Please, don't"- she paused and took a deep breath- "Don't cause trouble."

I knew this would be made in vain, I wouldn't stop causing trouble, especially when today was guaranteed to be bad. Why was I so angry? Why did I feel the need to destroy everything? Anger and bitterness towards myself streamed into my fists and I started shaking. A soft touch on my shoulder reminded me I wasn't alone in my room.

My mother's pleading look made my stomach churn. "Please?"

I promised an empty promise. "Very well Mother, I promise I won't cause trouble."


	2. Unexpected Visitor

First things first... thanks to you that read, and especially thanks to those who reviewed! =) Here in the second chapter is where the OC character comes into play, but like I said, it isn't OC and Tobey. I haven't really had a chance to upload on the other one, but I will soon. Of course, constructive criticism is always enjoyed and please review and enjoy. Sorry if my grammar's off, and sorry for the "zebra text" but most of the chapter is a conversation. But most of all, the most important thing I forgot... I don't own Wordgirl!

Chapter II: Unexpected Visitor

The remote poked my leg as I walked, but I couldn't have left it at home. I simply couldn't. Sometimes it seemed my remote was the only weapon I could wield to control anything in my chaotic world.

The bright balloons emblazoned with messages such as, "I love you!" and "You're "berry" sweet!" hung over my head as I sat alone in the hall. Celebratory people passed by, holding hands. I gave a deep sigh. Only losers were alone on Valentines Day.

Three familiar figures passed by, and one stopped to look at me. It was Violet, Scoops, and one that had stopped was Becky, and she romped over to the bench were I was seated.

Why was she here? Couldn't she tell I wanted to be alone? Her chocolate eyes roamed over me and accurately followed my every movement. Why on Earth was she staring at me?

Violet lingered as Scoops walked away without a word. She stayed still, staring at Becky and I and exuded an air of wanting to stay and help, but then she simply smiled and walked away after Scoops.

"Tobey..., Becky started.

I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't say anything rash.

"... Are you OK?," she finished.

"Why aren't you making fun of me?," I answered bitterly.

A ghost of a smile played at the edge of her lips. "I was going to comment on how you're a loser because you have no date, but... you looked hurt."

The last words shocked me, it sounded as if she actually cared. "Why do you care?," I asked half exasperated, half curious.

Her eyes widened. "No! I mean, I don't care, I just- it seemed..."

I felt a smile grow on my lips. She only babbled stupid things when she was nervous.

Ha, I made her nervous.

She rolled her eyes and stared hard at me. We stayed silent for what seemed like a long time.

With an edge to her voice, Becky asked, "So, how's that girl?"

"That girl's name is Carolyn."

"Well, whatever her name is, how is she?"

OK, why was she trying so hard to be nonchalant?

Weird.

"She's well," I say, mainly because there's nothing left to say.

"So are the rumors true?" "Are you"- she gulped- "dating?"

Why did everyone keep asking? "No, we're not," I gritted out. "And yet again, why do you care?"

Her face shot up in color, her tanned skin glowing dull red.

"I don't, I was just asking!"

"Then you're jealous!," I snapped.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

By this time, our faces were almost touching.

"Are too!," I shrieked.

"Am not!"

"Am not?," I asked with a devilish grin.

"Are too!," she yelled triumphantly.

Then, she paused, her face losing all its color.

"Well, it looks like someone is jealous!," I murmured proudly.

Her mouth formed wordless excuses.

"And I hope you realize you're a hair away from kissing me."

This was true, our lips hovered an inch away from each others, our faces almost joined.

She backed away as if stung and a horrified expression set on her face.

I stood up and stared to walk away, ignoring Becky's desperate cries of denial and shock while holding back a plethora of giggles.

Becky's mad, I could feel her death glare on me as I finished my mathematical worksheet.

"Is everyone done?," the teacher asked.

"I am!," I chirped.

I looked around to see whether anyone else had finished as well.

Nope, I was still the first, even after all this time. I felt superior.

Mrs. Richards sighed and grudgingly handed me a paper bag. Yeah, she didn't like me either.

Doesn't matter, I finished before anyone else, I was smarter than them. I might not even use my robots today after all!

"So, what's this for?," I asked happily.

"It's a Name Bag, you put your name on it and decorate it. As soon as you're done leave it on that table and people will drop your cards in." "And that goes for all of you!," she called to the class, glad not to be talking to me anymore.

My one victorious feeling of the day was swiftly blown away. I stared coldly at the paper bag and sat down. "Why are you so scared? It's not like you've ever received anything before and you've survived." my better reasoning stated. I was right! Maybe today in a stroke of luck, I'd finally get a card! As I learned a long time ago, giving up hope is for losers. But what I didn't want to admit was that if you stay in one place forever dreaming about something you may never get, well- that makes you a loser too.

5 minutes later, my bag sits with Becky's on the table.

She seems to have resigned her vow of silence towards me, because she walked towards me once more and sat down.

"What? You came back for more?," i mischievously asked.

She sighed and looked away.

"Listen Tobey, I know you feel bad, so let's just forget about the incident between me and you."

Wait- stop the presses. Did Becky Botsford just make a grammar mistake?

"You mean you and I, right?," I whispered almost scared. She never made any grammatical, lexical, or spelling error.

She seemed exasperated as she said, "Fine you and I."

"Yes, that's correct," I said.

"Anyways, just don't- don't take it the wrong way..." she seemed to be struggling deeply.

"What?," I snapped.

"Just don't be surprised if you get a Valentine's Day card from someone unexpected!" She span, her red skirt swirling and stalked back towards her seat.

What does that mean?

Carolyn coughed behind me and poked me sharply in the back.

I turned quickly, a retort on my lips.

She mouthed the question, "What was that about?" before smiling gently.

Her smile took me back to the day I first met her...

_"I had met Carolyn on February 1st, 2010, when she had first arrived in Fair City. A newcomer, she was, naturally shy. Being tall and slim with ivory skin, long black hair, and deep green eyes, all the boys had instantly fallen in love with her and flirted nonstop. All of them except me. When I wouldn't even give her a second glance, she had come running towards me. At first when she'd sat at my lunch table, I thought she was just an outcast like me. But day after day she remained, and it was then I realized that she just didn't want to associate with anyone else. Unlike me, she hadn't been drawn out of the group dynamic, she had drawn herself out. The first time she'd said hi, I'd just ignored her. The second time, I'd glanced at her. The third time, after she wore my resistance down, I'd said hi back. For a long time, she had just stared at me unblinking. Her gaze seemed to probe me. At that moment, I knew this girl wasn't normal. She had scooted closer to me and started asking questions. Remarkably, I'd answered each without inhibitions. But deep down, I was still wary. And the fact that she wouldn't answer any questions about her past or where she had come from made me all the more cautious. For a while, I had resented even talking to her, she was following me everywhere and was practically my shadow. Then on Thursday, February 4th, she had radically changed my feelings towards her. It had all started with one question._

_"Do you like robots?," she'd asked, her eyes bright. "Because I love them, and often I can't find many girls who do too so..." _

_I had smiled so widely, I thought my face would crack. "Yeah, I love robots."_

_I was going to like this girl after all..._

Carolyn pointed towards the open window. "Look! Look!", she shrieked.

"What?"

She grabbed me and pulled me towards the window.

I was in total and utter shock. There, hovering on the frame was Wordgirl.

My heart raced wildly as she took a glance at me.

As soon as her eyes met contact with mine, she fumbled with the bag she was carrying. Her hands shook as she quickly dropped cards in haphazard bags.

The others had realized she was there and they approached completely star struck.

She looked at me once more at me and with inhuman speed dropped one final card in a bag.

She regained composure and flashed her luminous smile before grabbing CHF and flying away.

As the streak of light faded, I could still picture her smile, as beautiful and radiant as the very sun itself. Carolyn pushed past me and joined the human wave circulating around the bags.

"Look! Wordgirl gave me a card!," someone shrieked.

"Ooh! It's so pretty!", came in response.

I resisted the push of the crowd and stood statue-like until the others had grabbed their bags and sat down, in awe of the gift given from our very own personal god. Mrs. Richards looked around the room lazily, unaware of the spectacle that just took place.

I inched towards my bag almost with fear, and picked it up.

Pushing my hand in, I felt the sharp prick of paper. I looked in.

There, at the bottom of my bag was a stunning red heart with frill around the edges.

It was a card.

A card signed and given with love from Wordgirl.


	3. Sudden Ideas

Hello! Long time no see! Or rather, read. Ha-ha. Stupid joke. =) This of course, is the new chapter, third chapter, of my story. Sorry it took so long, but it took forever to get it right. I must have re-written it at least 10 times, all with a different approach. But I finally got it. Firstly, I'd like to thank all of you who have read my little story and reviewed it in such a polite, nice way. Really, thanks. I love you all for doing that. Marlena1302, I should try to make it clear that he doesn't really die, it's well... complicated. But it will be explained in due time, don't worry! =) Of course, as I always say, if you have any comments or ideas, or corrections, please don't hesitate to type them. Enjoy!

Chapter III- Sudden Ideas

The card glittered in my hand, catching the light above. I was in total and utter shock. I stood, my mouth hung open out of pure disbelief.

"Tobey? Could you please sit down?" Mrs. Richards droned, finally taking notice of all the commotion.

"I, uhm... yes," I managed to stutter out. I turned to the class; to find every single pair of eyes boring into me. Looking at each of them, I could almost hear their thoughts, as clearly as if they had been screaming them at me.

"Did he really get one?"

"It's a hoax! It has to be a fake!"

"No one in class gave him one... does that mean that Word Girl did?'

The last question seemed to have reverberated in everyone's heads, because it bubbled on their lips, almost spilling out into the open. I shuffled to my seat, achingly aware of all the stares burning holes into my back. My mind became strangely separated from my body and I walked in a trance. The tantalizing card pressed up against my palm, begging me to open it. Deep inside, my stomach turned in wild nervous knots, my heart raced uncontrollably.

I pulled my hands into tight fists; a way to control the frantic butterflies tapping against my chest. I wanted so badly to open the card and see what she'd written. But I couldn't, not when all the idiots in my class leered at me impatiently, waiting for me to reveal the contents.

Mrs. Richards chose that perfect moment to clasp her hands together, and- I'm sure- tried her best to be enthusiastic. "Now children, you may mingle and open your Valentine's Day cards." She smiled mechanically.

At the sound of those blissful words, the class erupted in a cacophony of laughs and silent murmurs. Carolyn dumped her little bag out; no doubt filled with her admirers' cards. I stifled a laugh as she picked one up with her thumb and forefinger, a look of distain on her pale face. "It won't bite," I chuckled.

She gave me a bitter look, which immediately softened. "Says you," she grinned. She then gestured to my singular card. "Aren't you going to open yours?"

At her statement, everyone within a three row radius carefully inched their heads towards me. "Fools," I mumbled, "can't they mind their own business?"

Carolyn sighed. "Obviously not; you should really just get it over with, either way." Urgency marked her voice. She, no exception, itched to find out what it read as well.

"What does yours say?" I asked, pointing to a small purple card sitting at the edge of her desk.

"Just a generic 'Happy Valentine's Day'; her handwriting's atrocious though. It almost seems as if she wrote it in a hurry." She smiled and then frowned. Darn it, she'd seen through my attempts to distract her. "Wait! Don't change subject! Open yours!"

I wrenched my fingers apart slowly, and the card flittered down to my lap. "Fool," I thought as I gently plucked the seal apart. Fool, because my heart was skipping so fast, I was bound to develop a heart defect. The brilliant red heart unfolded, revealing a light pink center.

"_Dear Tobey_," it stated...

"_I hope you have a marvelous Valentine's Day. Please, stay safe and behave. Always remember, should you ever need a friend or_... the writing stopped, then continued_. "__Please always depend on me, your perpetual..."_

The writing trailed, as if she had intended to write something, and then stopped herself before she had. The letter continued further down, finishing with two simple words.

"_Love, Word Girl_."

I held it for a long time, fretful that if I didn't delay the moment in time, that it would slip through my fingers. Bliss raced through my veins. Carolyn's voice seemed a lifetime away.

"Everybody's looking Tobey."

It took nearly ten minutes (or so it seemed) for her words to reach me. I quickly shook my head, disposing myself of a fantasy in which Word Girl and I were holding hands, staring at a brilliant scarlet sunrise. I swiftly peeked once out of the corner of my eyes to find that yes, everyone was indeed staring at me. Some were fixated on the card, and some had their eyes locked on me with obvious wonder and amazement.

"Scoops." Ugh, even saying his name made my skin want to crawl, had his hand trembling on his notepad, his face eager as he stared at me. The next great story my butt. Violet presented me with that queer look she always gave me, where it seemed like she was trying to probe my thoughts.

I eagerly turned to Becky. If there was anyone's dumbstruck expression I wanted to see, it was hers. I smiled smugly at her expression.

She looked surprised to say the least. Her eyes were as bulbous as saucers, and they shifted rapidly between my face to the card. I turned my attention to the monkey, her monkey, which reminded me so much of the incredibly irritating Captain Huggy Face.

His livid expression sent me over the edge. I let out peals of hysterical laughter. He was taking turns glaring at Becky and me, his face pulled in a tight grimace. When he finally settled on Becky, she simply shrugged, a sheepish look spreading over her features.

For a second, it almost seemed like he was mad at her; for doing something without his permission. But that was impossible. What human could possibly need consent from a monkey? I mentally laughed at myself. Stupid Tobey.

I re-read the card, circling the handwriting, my finger tracing the loops, the small dots on her is. Doing that quickly pushed Becky and her monkey out of my mind; and I was soon filled with utter happiness.

How could I possibly make it up to Word Girl?

Suddenly, an idea hit me like a tsunami. I instinctively wound my fingers together. A mischievous grin toasted over my mouth.

It was a brilliant perfect idea! It was simply beautiful! It was simply genius...

An ideal idea for a brilliant and dare I say it... beautiful… evil boy genius.


End file.
